Establish and operate a pathology support service to augment and aid in the interpretation of data received from virus, bacteriological, and parasitological monitoring laboratories. The major activities are summarized as follows: pathological monitoring of contractor animal colonies within the program on a routine basis; pathological diagnosis of clinical disease outbreaks within the program; and assisting the Project Officer on interpreting the data received from other disease monitoring services.